Kuki's Comeback
by TheOnlyException3
Summary: Kuki Sanban has been bullied her whole life, but when Wally Beatles moves to America, her life turns for the best.
1. Chapter 1

As Kuki Sanban pulled up to a stop in front of Gallager High, or Hell High as she liked to call it, Kuki started to think about what the new school year would be like. Last year school wasn't so good.

"Hi, Kuki. Oh, my, what are you wearing? Did you dig that out of the trash," said Brooke Sanders, the most popular girl in school. Instead of "popular" Kuki thought Brooke was more "stuck up" and "snobby." Brooke, along with all of her snobby friends, tortured her every year. And she took it. She didn't try to fight back or anything.

As she walked up the steps to Hell High, she kept hoping it would be a better year. Little did she know her whole life was going to turn around.

Wallabee Beatles thought about what his teachers would be like at school.

"Son, I hope you will be just as happy here as you were in Australia," said Wally's father. "Yeah, as if this place is gonna be good without Chase and Matt," Wally muttered quietly, but not quiet enough for his mother not to hear. His mother looked at him through the rearview mirror. "Now, Wallabee you'll make lots of new friends, or even see your old friends." "Mom, I was three years old when we moved. What makes you think anyone will recongize me?" asked Wally. His mother didn't respond. Nor did his father.

When they passed the Church of God, she squealed in delight. "Honey, look! The church we got married at!" "Ah, yes," said his father, "That was some night." She playfully hit him on the arm. "Not while Wally's here!" Wally didn't want to hear anything about his parents' sexual marriage night. Hearing your parents talk about anything sexual would gross a kid out. Chase and Matt were Wally's friends. They were so close they were like brothers. He still got to see them..over videochat.

Wally looked at the time. "Holy crap! Dad hurry up! I'm gonna be late for school!" he said. "Sure thing, son." his father said as he stepped on the gas pedal. As he did, Wally knew it was a mistake to say that, for his father drove like a manaic. Once they pulled up to the school, Wally started to wonder what the students would be like. Little did he know this year would turn out to be an adventure for him.

**This is my first one, so don't get all up in my space for it. Second chapter to come soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kuki was trying to get to her first class. She was a minute late. As she pushed through the crowds of people, she noticed a boy with blonde hair that was shaped like a bowl. She didn't recognize him. _Hmm,_ she thought, _he must be a new student this year._

But she didn't have time to stare and wonder. She had to get to class. When she entered her social studies room, her teacher, Mr. Pepox, gave her a stern look. "Kuki Sanban. You're late. Go sit down." Mr. Pepox had short, black hair that framed his blue eyes. She sat at the back of the room, at a two-person table.

She twirled her ebony hair around on her finger. She always wore a green shirt that was a little to large for her, black tights, and had beautiful violet eyes. Her hair came all the way down to her waist. Her sister, Mushi, was always jealous of her and tried to be like her.

"Now, class. We have a new student today who just moved here a few days ago from Australia." As if on cue, the blonde boy she saw in the hall came in.

Now that she could see him clearly she realized that he had green eyes, a orange sweatshirt, blue jeans, and white shoes."This is Wally Beatles," Mr. Pepox said, "Please intoduce yourselves to him after class if you haven't alread done so." Mr. Pepox looked around the classroom to see which spots were open. "Why don't you go sit next to Kuki in the back, Wally? _Is he trying to fix me up with Wally?_ She turned beet red at the thought. Everybody turned to stare at her. She quickly put her head dwn on her desk so they wouldn't see her face. Everyone started "ooh"ing and "aahh"ing.

Wally walked over to her, sat down, and looked at her. She looked back at him for a second, blushed, and looked away before he could see.

"Okay, class. Please come up and get a textbook when I call your name." Kuki got her book that she brought from home out of her bag and started reading, careful to keep an eye on Wally in case he started looking at her.

Wally wasn't one to like girls, but for some reason, Kuki got to him. _There's just something about her. _He couldn't take his eyes off her. "Wally," asked Mr. Pepox, "are you listening? Please come up and get your textbook" Wally turned red when he noticed everyone was looking at him, and ran up to get his textbook.

Finally, after 40 minutes of staring at Kuki, Wally heard the bell signal the end of class_. __**Ding ding dong!**_ He half-ran half-walked to his locker and grabbed his stuff for his next class, looked around, and headed off for math.

**Hey hey hey! Sorry it's so short but I'm kinda out of ideas right now. I'll try uploading more, but I'm always on the go.**


	3. Chapter 3

** Sorry for not updating that much, but I have family issues going on. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door, but if I did it would still be on.**

After fourth period, Wally went to look for Kuki. He saw her, along with four other people. They pushed her down on the floor every time she tried to get up. As he got closer, he realized they were making fun of her.

"You're an outcast!"

"You're a loser!"

"Nobody likes you!"

"You don't amount to anything, Kuki!"

He ran over to them, and punched the two guys in the face. As for the girls, Wally just told them off. "Now listen here you cruddy girls! You better leave Kuki alone!"

Kuki got up and brushed herself off. "Why did you do that?" she asked. "I just don't like it when girls get beat up for no reason." he answered with a smile. "Oh," she said and looked down at the floor, her long hair falling in front of her face.

"Umm, want to grab some lunch together?" she asked. "Sure. I am kind of hungry. Lead the way." he said. She beamed and headed off.

"So, who are those jerks," Wally asked, "I'll have to know their names so I can hunt them down later."

"The redhead with the blue eyes is Brooke Sanders. The brunette is her friend, Alexandra. The blue haired guy is Brooke's boyfriend, Brad. And the blond guy is Brad's brother, Jeff." she said. "Why are they so mean to you? What did you ever do to them?" he said. "Nothing. I didn't do anything to them. My life has been this way since I was thirteen. My father has abused me ever since I can remember. My mother is the only one stopping him these days." she said.

He stopped himself before he gasped at what she just said. Now he understood how much pain she was in.

At lunch, the two sat at separate tables

Kuki sat at one table with her other two friends, Rachel McKenzie and Abby Lincoln. Rachel had blonde hair that came down to her shoulders and brown eyes while Abby had black hair that was almost always braided back and black eyes.

Wally was sitting with two friends he had made in study hall. One of them, Hoagie Gilligan, had auburn hair, a blue shirt, brown pants, black and white shoes, and is obsessed with cracking puns, admitted that he had a crush on Abby but was too shy to tell her.

The other, Nigel Uno, is bald, with a red turtle-neck sweater, grey shorts, white socks, and brown shoes, started joking around with Hoagie after he told Wally about his crush on Abby.

"Well, I'm not the only one with a crush over here! You're the one with the huge crush on Rachel!" Hoagie joked. "Yes, but you know Lizzie would go crazy if she knew." the bald British said. Lizzie Devine is Nigel's girlfriend. It wasn't really working out between the two, since Lizzie wants Nigel to spend more time with her and not with Hoagie.

Wally kept staring at Kuki, wondering what she and the other girls were talking about. One time, Hoagie caught him. "Ooohh, looks like Wally's got the hots for Kuki." Wally turned red in the face. "I do not! I would never have the hots for a cruddy girl! What makes you think I have the hots for her?" He looked at her again, and was surprised to see her looking back at him. He quickly turned away and sweared under his breath. "Okay so maybe I like her a bit." he said. Both Nigel and Hoagie burst out laughing. "Only a bit?" Nigel asked.

"Anyway why don't you tell me about Kuki so I can get to know her a bit better?" asked Wally. "Well, for starters, Brooke and her

wannabe sluts make fun of her everyday for no reason. She always listens to them. She believes

anything they tell her…" Nigel started.

"Isn't he cute?" Rachel gushed, looking over at Nigel. The girls had been talking about makeup, dresses, and all that girly stuff, then somehow the subject changed to One Direction, then Harry Styles, to boys. "Yes, but Abby thinks you're obsessed with Nigel." Abby said. Rachel noticed Kuki had been staring at Wally a lot. "I think Kuki has a crush on Wally!" she said.

"She would. She'd fall for any guy who was nice to her." said an all too familiar voice. Kuki knew that voice all to well. "What do you want, Brooke?" Rachel asked. "Oh, nothing. Just to tell you not to fall for him. He'll leave you for me any second." Brooke said. "Just because all the other guys fell for your stupid ass doesn't mean he will." Kuki said, smirking. "He will. Just watch."

Brooke said, and with that she twitched off. "I swear, if she moves her butt like that any more, she

might break something." Rachel snickered. All three of them burst out laughing. "Hey you guys

wanna go shopping later?" Kuki asked. "Sure!" they said at the same time. The bell rang, signaling that lunch was over, and everyone went to their lockers for their next class.

_Man life is going to get really weird with Wally in my life now. Hopefully it won't be that bad._ Kuki thought as she went to her next class.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay! I'm back in business for a few days! So sit back, enjoy, and review! And to people that think this is like tator6's "Finding Happiness" I never really planning on having Brooke as one of the characters, I had finished reading her story and I guess it kind of stuck. And it's only the first few chapters. I have some ideas planned for later in the story.**

After school, Abby said she would pick Kuki and Rachel up.

Kuki changed into a simple shirt that had multicolored flowers, with a cute, white skirt that was just below her knees, and blue sandals. She kept the makeup light, a bit of red eye shadow with mascara.

Once she was done, she heard a car honk. She flew down the stairs, grabbing her purse. "I'll be back soon. Just going shopping with a few friends." she said. "Okay. Be back around six. I'm making spaghetti for dinner" her mother replied.

Kuki had no clue where her father was. Probably drunk and banging some slut. Her mother hated it, but she knew if she tried to get a divorce, he would come after her and hurt her. When her mother is out, her father abuses her, drunk off his ass of course.

She walked out the door and hopped in Abby's blue Ford Fusion. Abby had an Asking Alexandria shirt on with denim shorts and black Converse. Rachel had on a black Paramore shirt, black shorts, purple and white shoes, and a pink Paramore band.

Once they got to the mall they started with Hot Topic. Kuki bought a few shirts while Abby just picked out a few pairs of shorts. Rachel had an armful of clothes.

Then someone uninvited walked in.

Brooke.

**Yay! Two in one day. Sorry it's so short, though. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door or Brooke.**

"Look who it is. The losers are here." Brooke said as the rest of the sluts followed her like lost puppy dogs.

"Loser alert!" said Brad.

"Hey Brad. Let's play house. I'll be the front end and you can be yourself." said Rachel

"What?" he asked

"You can act as the ass. Oh wait, you don't have to act. You're just naturally an ass." said Kuki.

Everyone stared at Kuki in disbelief. She had never cussed before!

"Kuki? Did you just...cuss?" asked Brooke, eyes wide open. Kuki blushed and said "Well, there's a first time for everything."

"Anyway we're going to a different store. I don't want to buy something from the same store as _them._" said Brooke and twitched off with her sluts behind her.

"Abby hates them. She don't know why everyone would want to be friends with that thing." said Abby.

"I was thinking the same thing, Abby" said Rachel.

After they were done at Hot Topic, they went to Cold Stone. They saw the boys at one table, playing Truth or Dare. They didn't see them so the girls decided to listen in on their game.

"Hoagie, truth or dare?" asked Wally.

"Truth." replied Hoagie.

"Okay. Who do you have a crush on?" said Wally with a smirk.

"Umm..."

**And...CUT! I'm really down on ideas. My friend is giving me a few but I don't know about them.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door**

"Cree, of course." Hoagie said, blushing.

Abby came up behind him, took her hat off, and hit him in the head. "Fool. How could you like someone like her?"

"Abby? Kuki? Rachel? When did you guys get here?" Wally asked.

"About a minute ago." Kuki said, walking over to the ice cream and trying to decide what kind to get.

"I would recommend the French vanilla." said a cute guy at the register and winked. For some reason, when he did, Wally got mad.

Once they were done, they headed home. Kuki had gotten the guy's number. His name was Nick Holm and he went to the same school as her, only different grade. Wally had a bad feeling about him, but when he told them, they didn't listen.

Once Wally had gotten home, he threw his stuff down on the couch and sat down. Almost instantly his mother rushed in to ask where he was. "Wallabee! Where have you been?" she asked.

"I was just out with a few friends. I promise I will tell you next time." he said and rolled his eyes.

"You always say that, Wallabee! I wish one time you would actually tell me instead of 'forgetting'." she shook her head.

"Son, your mother is right. Why didn't you call us to tell us where you were?" his father said as he walked in.

"My phone was dead! What else could I do?"

"Ask one of your friends if you could use their phone to call us." said his mother.

"Yeah, mom, I don't think they would let me. I mean, I JUST met them. Do you really think someone would just give their phone to a person they just met so they could call their parents? Not many people would." argued Wally.

"I see your point. But still, at least use a payphone." said his mother.

"Now can I go do my homework?" asked Wally.

"You have homework? Already? I thought they wouldn't give you any, seeing this is your first day at the school." said his father.

"Teachers these days, I know." Wally rolled his eyes.

"Okay, son. You can go upstairs to your room and do your homework. We'll call you down for dinner."

"Cruddy parents getting into my business again," he muttered as he stomped upstairs to his room. He slammed his books down on his desk and plopped on his bed. He plugged his charger into his phone and checked to see if he had gotten any new text messages. He saw he had a text from Hoagie.

_**dude there's red paint on my window saying to stay away from abby could you come over bcuz im stumped and i dont know who did it**_

Well, at least he doesn't have to do his homework now.

_**okay ill be there in a bit**_

He left his stuff and went downstairs, grabbed his coat and was almost out the door when he remembered he left his phone in his room. He grabbed his phone charger on the way out.

When he got there, Hoagie's mom answered the door.

"Oh, hello dear. You must be Wally. Hoagie's in his room, come on, I'll show you to him." she said.

"Thank you, ma'am," he said. Hoagie was staring at the window, with a notebook in his lap and a pencil in his hand.

"Whoa, they should really learn to paint better." Wally said as he walked over to the window.

"I don't understand. Who would do such a thing? How do they even know where I live?" Hoagie said, staring at the floor.

"Well, for one thing, think of all the people that you've told your address too." Wally said, trying to help.

"Wally, that wouldn't help. They could just ask another person if they didn't know."

_He has a point._

"Well, maybe fingerprints would work?" he tried.

"No, we'd have to have someone analyze the fingerprints for us and I'm sure they wouldn't do that."

_Okay, now he's seriously getting on my nerves._

"Okay, then think of people that like Abby."

"Nope, the whole school almost likes her.'

_Dude, you're kidding me._

"I don't know then, Hoagie." he felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

_**Wally, it's almost dinner time! Where are you?**_

"Uhh, Hoagie, I have to go. It's almost dinner time and my mom will kill me if I'm not home on time." he said.

"Okay, see you." Hoagie said.

After dinner was done, Wally did his homework and took a shower. He lay in bed and let his thoughts wonder.

_Where's Kuki right now? Wait.. why do I care? She's just a cruddy girl. But yet I get this weird feeling when I'm around her. Strange, since it's never happened with another girl before. And what about Hoagie? Who would do such a thing? Would they do worse if Hoagie didn't stay away from Abby? Life is so complicated._


	7. Chapter 7

~Kuki's Point Of View~

I woke up to an annoying shouting in my ear.

"Kuki! Wake up! I'll get a bucket of ice water and dump it on you if that's what it take to get you to wake up!" Mushi, my younger sister yelled in my ear as she shook me awake.

"I'm up! I'm up!" I screamed, bolting upright.

"About time. Mom told me that someone's here to see you. Better get dressed and make yourself decent. Trust me, you wanna look good for the guy that's downstairs." she said as she walked out the door and shut it behind her.

After about 3 minutes of throwing clothes all over my room, I chose one of my usual outfits. A green oversized sweater with black leggings. I slipped my slippers on and headed towards the kitchen to grab an apple.

"Hey, Kuki. I have some bad news." said a familiar voice. I turned and saw Wally, dressed in a orange hoodie, blue pants and white shoes.

"Wally!? How the fudge did you find out where I live!?" I almost screamed at him.

"Whoa whoa whoa, girlie. No need to raise your voice. Abby told me where you live. I told her what happened and she said everyone else was busy with work, so she gave me your address and told me to tell you the bad news." Wally responded, putting his hands up in the air as if surrendering.

"What happenend?" I whispered.

"It's about Hoagie. He um.. he got shot." Wally said, barely over a whisper.

"Oh my god! Is he okay!? Is he hurt!? Oh poor Hoagie! Poor Abby! Oh, this is terrible!" I said, tears filling my eyes.

"Why do you say poor Abby?" Wally asked.

"Do they know who shot him?" I questioned as I tried to ignore his question.

"No, but they're trying really hard to find out who did. I'm guessing it was the person that painted his window saying 'stay away from Abby'. Who would do that anyway?"

"Wait, wait, wait. How come I didn't know about the paint on his window?" I asked.

_Who would do that? That's just cruel. Nobody should ever do that to someone._

"Uh... well..." he trailed off.

"Forget it. Can we go see him? Pleaseee?" I wanted to see him so bad to make sure he's okay.

"Sure. I can drive you if you want." he responded.'

"Yay! Let me go get my stuff. Oh, we have to go to the flower store to get him some flowers to make him feel better. Oh, and a rainbow monkey! I'm sure he'll want a rainbow monkey!" I bounced up and down.

"Woah! No cruddy rainbow monkey's! I hate those cruddy things! And I really don't think Hoagie would like one." he said.

"Oh, whatever. I'm getting him one anyway!" I rolled my eyes.

"Just get ready, cruddy sheila." he tapped his foot. I ran upstairs, grabbed my phone, slipped on my converse and ran back downstairs. I slipped on the last step and prepared to meet the floor. Strangly, I never hit the floor. Just then I realized there was a strong arm around my waist, ceasing me from making contact with the floor. I looked up and there was Wally.

_God, he's so strong. He's my hero. Wait, what the hell am I saying! I must be going crazy. Maybe the Hoagie accident is making me go wacko. _

"Almost kissed the floor there, Kooks." he said.

I blushed and muttered a thanks, standing up and grabbing my purse. I looked back and he was just standing there with a dazed look on his face.

"Are you coming or not? I'm not gonna have to drive myself while you stay here like that am I?" I chuckled as I slipped on my coat.

"Huh?" he asked as he came out of his daze.

"Come on! By the way, where did he get shot? And how bad is it?" I asked, scared to her his answer.

"It's not that bad. The bullet just hit his leg." he answered and I automaticly breathed a sigh of relief. Wally put his coat on and we went to the store to get Hoagie some flowers, then afterwards we went to the hospital.

~Wally's Point Of View~

_God, who would shot Hoagie? And why? What did Hoagie ever do to the person that shot him?_

"Wally!? Are you listening!? Take a left turn, not a right! Sheesh, boys these days!" Kuki exlaimed.

"Hey hey hey now! You're saying things about boys when I saved your butt from kissing the floor! I'll remember that next time, Kooks." I said, making a left turn as she told me to.

"I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about all the other boys in the world." she said.

_Her voice, it sounds like an angel. I could listen to it all day. WHOA, WHAT THE FUCK AM I THINKING. STAY FOCUSED, WALLY!_

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Left, right, or straight?" I turned towards her.

"Straight." she looked out the window.

I turned the radio on, trying to ignore the awkwardness between us.

"I'm broken, do you hear me? I'm blinded, 'cause you are everything I see, I'm dancin' alone, I'm praying, that your heart will just turn around. And as I walk up to your door, my head turns to face the floor, 'cause I can't look you in the eyes and say.." Liam Payne's voice rang out.

"Cruddy One Direction." I mumbled.

"WALLY! How can you not like One Direction!? They're the best boy band EVER! Harry Styles is my favorite." Kuki gasped, looking hurt.

"I just don't like them." I muttered.

"Well, shut up and listen! You're ruining the song!" Kuki said.

"Fine, but we're listening to what I want to listen to on the way back." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, as long as I get to listen to my future husband, Harry!" she said.

I felt a sharp pang in my heart. _No, I am not jealous. She won't marry him! She doesn't even know him in person! ... Wait.. why do I care?_

I mentally groaned, happy that we had made it to the hospital. Kuki ran into the hospital even before I could open the door. "Guess I'll get the flowers then." I muttered, grabbing the cruddy flowers.

Kuki was talking to the doctor with tears streaming down her face.

"No! No! He can't be! It was only his leg!" she cried.

"Well, it seems like he hit his head pretty hard on something." the doctor said.

"Whats's going on?" I asked looking from the doctor to Kuki.

"We have some very very bad news. Sit down please."

I sat down on the comfy chair. I was scared to death of what the doctor would say.

"I am sorry to say, but Hoagie is in a coma."

_**Okay! I'm finally getting caught up (for now) and yeah. I just had to use my song in there and if you're not a One Direction fan, I hope you step on a lego. Joking. Anyway, review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door.**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

~Wally's Point Of View~

"What!? Impossible! The bullet just hit his leg! I demand you tell me this is just a joke!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry, sir. This is no joke. Your friend is in a coma. He could be in the coma for a few days, weeks, months even. All we can do really is wait." the doctor said.

_No, this is all just a nightmare. If I wake up, I'll realize this is just a horrible, horrible nightmare. None of this has happened. Wake up, wake up, wake up!_

"B-but.. he'll wake up.. right?" Kuki sobbed. She looked like a mess. Her hair was plastered to her tear soaked face. Her mascara was smeared and there were black streaks going down her face.

"Yes, eventually. But, as I said, all we can do right now is wait. If you want, you can go see him now. His room is on the 3rd floor, room 316." the doctor stood up.

"Thank you, doctor." I said. Kuki and I took the elevator up to the floor and went in Hoagie's room.

"Oh my god. He looks so pale." Kuki slowly walked over to his bed. She stroked his arm. "And he feels so cold. Almost like concrete or something."

"It'll be okay, Kooks. You heard the doctor. He'll wake up eventually." I said. She wheeled around and glared at me, fresh tears streaming down her face.

"How can you be so calm at a moment like this!? Hoagie, Is, In, A, Coma! And you're just standing there like it's no big deal! Do you care a bit about what happens to him!? What if this happened to you?! What if he never wakes up?!" she yelled at me.

"Excuse me!? Excuse me!? You're the one acting like a big crybaby! Get a hold of yourself!" I yelled back.

"Ugh, whatever. Can we just see him, drop the flowers off, and go back. I'm seriously starting to get tired." she said. I nodded.

"But, you're right. He does look really pale. It's like he's dead." I said as I placed the flowers on a table near his bed, filled with other gifts and get well cards. Kuki sighed and pushed her hair away from her face. She grabbed her purse and looked through it until she found a hair tie and put her hair up in a messy bun.

_She looks beautiful with her hair down. Wait, Wally. What are you thinking? You have not shown any attention towards a cruddy girl, and you certainly will not start now. Especially when something like this is going on. _

Kuki sat in the chair next to Hoagie, while I stood with my hands in my pockets. We stayed like that until visiting hours were over. As we headed back to the car, all I could think about was how to avoid awkward conversations with Kuki.

_Well, hopefully it won't be as bad as my mom and dad being all lovey dovey and shit in front of me._

~Kuki's Point Of View~

I grabbed my iPod, unwrapping my headphones, and listened to Your Love Is A Lie by Simple Plan. My music style changed from time to time, depending on what my mood is. Plus, one of my old friends had forced me to listen to Welcome To My Life, and I sort of explored their songs after that. While Wally was fumbling with the radio, I sighed and shook my head at his stupidity.

_The guy doesn't even know how to work a radio. Such a shame, I was hoping to find out what kind of music he listens to. Perhaps I should help him a bit._

I dismissed the last thought, thinking that he's bound to figure it out sometime. After about 5 minutes, he was still struggling. I decided to help him, reaching for the radio. At the same moment my hand touched the radio, his hand laid on mine. I looked at him, and we locked eyes for a second. I turned away, blushing, and looked out the window.

"Sorry. I didn't notice your hand there," Wally said as he turned to the road again. I snuck a peek at him while he wasn't looking, and noticed his cheeks were a pinkish tint.

_Oh. My. God. HE'S BLUSHING! Does that mean..? No, no. Why do I even care? It's not like I like him like that or anything. I only met the guy, like, a week ago. But why did I feel all tingly when his hand touched mine? WHAT HAS HOAGIE'S INCIDENT DONE TO ME!?_

I mentally face palmed, but froze when I'm With You by Avril Lavigne came on. I whispered the lyrics, hoping Wally wouldn't hear. To my surprise, he pulled into the parking lot of Golden Corral. I looked at him and smiled.

"I'm getting kind of hungry, and I figured you were too." he said.

"I'm not hungry.." I said. My stomach growled, saying different.

"That's not what little stomach here says." Wally joked.

"You didn't let me finish. I'm not hungry, I'm starving." I said as I opened the door and hopped out. He laughed and followed me, holding the door open for me. When I entered, I felt a huge breeze and shivered.

"You look like you're cold. Here, take my sweatshirt." Wally noticed as he took it off and put it on me. It was a little big, coming halfway to my knees. "Hmm, you look good in my sweatshirt. Maybe I'll get to see you in one of my shirts too." he winked.

"In your pervy little dreams." I laughed. We got our food and were halfway into our food when Rachel and Nigel walked in, laughing and talking to each other. I waved them over once they got their food.

"Hey, when did you guys get here?" Rachel asked.

"And why is it just the two of you? Did you two use protection!?" Nigel laughed. I felt my cheeks burn and Wally choked on his soda.

"No, no, no. It's not like that! We went to see Hoagie at the hospital, and after we were done, he took me here. We did nothing like that!" I exclaimed.

"But she wishes we did." Wally piped up. I rolled my eyes.

"No, this is reality, not Wally's dreamland. Wake up and smell the flowers." I said.

"Well, this is lovely." Rachel said and I laughed. We talked and joked around, and I caught Wally glancing my way a few times.

_Something smells fishy...and it's not Wally._

_~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~_

**Okay, you guys are so lucky. I was going to wait until February to update. Anyway, review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yeah. This chapter sucks in my case. I came up with it on the spot so don't judge. **

**Disclaimer: I ****wish**** I owned Codename: Kids Next Door. Again, ****wish.**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

~Rachel's Point Of View~

I walked inside my house, chuckling to myself as I texted Nigel. He and I had been talking about Wally and Kuki earlier.

_**i bet they're gonna hook up soon**_-Nigel

_**Haha, yeah. But what if Brooke tries to ruin it? What if she tries to steal Wally from Kuki?**_-Rachel

_**if he loves her he wouldn't dump her for the world. if he does, he's just a dumbass to let a girl like kuki go so easily**_-Nigel

_**True. But I still have a bad feeling that something will happen between them. And it won't be all sunshine and fucking rainbow zebras and shit. It's gonna be a disaster.**_-Rachel

_**well... if brooke tries anything nasty or anything i can just refer to a couple years ago**_-Nigel

_**You mean the accident with the super sticky honey and you both? Lol, that was the funniest week ever.**_-Rachel

_**shut up. it wasn't funny. i had to hear her gossip about 'cute boys' and shit. it drove me mad!**_-Nigel

I laughed. _Anything drives him mad anymore,_ I thought. Quickly, I texted back.

_**It was too funny! And which boys did she mention?**_-Rachel

I kicked my boots off into somewhere unknown and made my way over the fridge. I grabbed an apple from the bottom shelf and bit into it. Then, I grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with orange juice. My phone buzzed and I unlocked it, reading the message.

_**too many to count.**_-Nigel

I sipped my orange juice and grabbed my apple, walking back towards the couch. I flopped down and grabbed the remote, turning it on. I took another bite of my apple as Adventure Time came on.

"What time is it?" the TV asked.

"Adventure time!" I screamed, laughing. I texted Nigel back when the show was on a commercial.

_**Just tell me a range, you asshole.**_-Rachel

_**around 20-37 maybe. and don't call me that! or else i'll grab a stick and shove it up ur ass.**_-Nigel

_**Holy shit! Kinky, eh, Nigel?(;**_-Rachel

I laughed and played Panda Run while waiting for his reply. When my phone buzzed, I accidently forgot the slide under the fire and I died. Mumbling, I texted back.

_**if you want me to be, sure(;**_-Nigel

_**Haha, in your pervy little dreams, honey. Do me a favor, quit drooling and keep kissing that pillow for me, kay?**_-Rachel

_**how did you know i was drooling? or kissing the pillow? are you spying on me or something?**_-Nigel

_**No, but I've hired someone to spy on you for me.**_-Rachel

_**holy fuck?! you're kidding right?!**_-Nigel

_**You take things waaay to seriously, Nigel.**_-Rachel

_**i hate you.**_-Nigel

_**Yeah, love you too.**_-Rachel

I froze as I hit send. _Oh shit, Oh shit, Oh SHIT! What have I done?_ I thought.

_**okay thanks. scarred for life now.**_-Nigel

I nervously laughed, grateful he didn't see the hidden message there.

_**Hey, you brought it on by saying you hated me. Don't blame me for it.**_-Rachel

_**im not blaming you rach. and i was joking when i said i hated you. i could never hate you.**_-Nigel

_**No duh. I didn't think you were joking, I thought you were serious. And who could you ever hate anyway?**_-Rachel

_**lets see... brooke and her snobs**_-Nigel

I chuckled and screamed when I felt hot breath on my neck. I jumped up and whirled around, facing one of my best friends.

"Hey, Rachel." he said.

"Hey, Jack. How's it going?" I said, pretending I wasn't scared out of my mind not even 2 seconds ago. Jack had dark blue hair, with red streaks. He was 5'5 and was a bit taller than Rachel. Yes, he appeared emo, but once you got to know him, he wasn't like that. He was caring, kind, and didn't do self-harm. When I first met him, I figured he cut, but when I asked him he said he didn't and that he took a rubber band and flicked himself with it. I tried it once after that and realized it felt kind of like cutting.

"Good, good. I'm assuming I scared you?" he chuckled.

I glared at him.

"No. But I was about to go grab the baseball bat in my father's room. I think I'm gonna have nightmares now." I said.

"Boohoo. So, who were you texting. A boyfriend, perhaps?" he teased.

"No, just a friend. A normal, civilized human being. Perhaps you should hand out with him. He could teach you about normal humans and how to act like one." he mocked hurt.

"Mean! I'll remember that next time you ask for part of my lunch one day."

"Haha. I can survive without your ham sandwiches." I rolled my eyes.

"You might survive without my ham sandwiches, but you won't survive without me" he waggled his eyebrows at me.

"Don't flatter yourself, pretty boy. I've seen better." I laughed.

"Like who? That boy you were texting?" he said.

"No.." I said.

"Right. So what do you want to do? I've got the whole day away from my family." he sat down beside me.

I screamed.

"SLEEPOVER! First, we'll play Mario Kart on the Wii. Then, Just Dance 4. Last, scary stories, movies, and popcorn before sleep!"

"Woah woah woah. Calm it girl." he laughed and grabbed two wii remotes, and two wheel things. I got up, switched the TV over to Wii, grabbed the Mario Kart disc and carefully pushed it in. I grinned at Jack.

"Get ready to be beat by a girl!"

"Bring it on! I'm ready!" he screamed.

I laughed. I realized I hadn't texted Nigel back. Quickly, I grabbed my phone and texted back to him.

_**Eh, figures. She looks like a fucking raccoon with all that make-up caked on her face.**_-Rachel

After three games of Mario Kart, me winning all three, 4 games of Just Dance 4, we finally started the movies. I picked The Notebook of course, while he picked Spiderman. We agreed on watching Spiderman, then The Notebook. While he got the movie ready, I popped the popcorn and grabbed two cokes from the fridge. About 30 minutes into The Notebook, I fell asleep in Jack's arms, comfortable as can be.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

**And, cut! That's all for now, folks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door.**

**~Nigel's Point Of View~**

I sighed and put in my combo, swinging my locker door open and putting my books inside. It had been a long, hard morning. First, Kuki had dropped all her stuff on the ground since Brooke "accidently" tripped her. Next, Wally was getting fed up with Brad. The two had had a rough fight. Even the principal couldn't break them up! And the worse, still no news on Hoagie.

"Come on, Nigel. Don't want to be late for class," Rachel said, glancing in my direction.

"I'm coming," I said. We both walked toward science.

_And here comes the fun part, _I thought to myself.

I pulled a piece of paper from my binder, tore a piece off, wrote "You're it" on it, and crumpled it into a ball. I threw it at Rachel while the teacher wasn't looking. It bounced off her hair and landed on the floor. She picked it up, reading it and wrote something back. She crumpled it into a ball and threw it back at me when the teacher had her back towards us.

"No, you're it. Think twice before throwing a paper ball at a girl who knows how to fight better than you. You're going down after class."

I gulped, and suddenly felt scared. I had gotten into a fight with her once, and once we were done, I had a black eye and scratches running up and down my arms. She didn't even break a nail.

_Dear Lord, what have I gotten myself into?_

After science, I rushed to my locker. I quickly did my combo and got my books. I rushed to literature, breathing a sigh of relief when I didn't see Rachel. Then, out of nowhere, someone tackles me to the ground. I land on my back, with the person on top of me. I'm not surprised to see Rachel.

_Dang... the way she's so close to me.. Oh lord, I hope she doesn't hear my heart going 90 mph. _

I looked up at her, my eyes wide open. She blushed and laughed nervously.

"I only thought about it up to this part," she said and got up. I got up also and brushed the back of my jeans. My books, papers, and my binder had been strewn all across the floor due to the fall/tackle. I started grabbing my papers and putting them back in my books, while Rachel put some papers in my binder.

"Dang, Nigel. Could you be any more organized?" she laughed.

"Well, as I always say, 'a clean, organized person is a healthy person.'" I laughed along with her.

"We better get to class. Don't want to be late!" she said and started walking off. I ran and caught up with her, and we entered the class right before the bell rang.

"Nice timing," said Wally.

"Whatever," I mumbled as I walked past him to my desk.

_Could this day get any better?_

**_~End of chapter~_**

**Sorry about the wait. I just got this Gateway laptop a few days ago, and I'm still trying to figure out how to use it and everything. But anyway, review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I've been taking forever to update. It's just that I've been hanging with my mates, staying away from home as long as I can, and staying after school to study and do homework.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door. **

!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!

I woke up to the sound of traffic outside my window. I pushed the covers off, stood up, and slowly walked to the window.

There was a small van, with the letters MOVING VAN printed on the side. On the back was printed CALL 1-800-0476.

"New movers?" my little brother asked as he walked in my room (without permission, I might add) and sat on my bed.

"Must be. Last time I checked, nobody lived there. The house has been abandoned for several years. I was beginning to think the house was haunted!" I said, not moving my eyes from the sight.

"Haunted? Sis, there is no such thing as haunted houses. I thought you knew that, you being the older sibling and all." he rolled his eyes.

"Ben, get out before I tell mom." I said while glaring at him.

"You may be the older sibling, but you sure don't act like it." he grumbled.

"I heard that!" I exlaimed. He just shrugged and walked away.

"Hmph. Stupid Ben, stupid parents." I sat down on my bed and pulled the covers around me.

"Darling! Time to wake up!" my mother called.

"Already up, mom!" I walked to my closet, picking out some clothes and walking into my own personal bedroom.

Our house was 3 stories high, 5 bedrooms, 3 spare bedrooms, a laundry room, kitchen, dining, and living room. In each of the bedrooms was a bathroom.

I fixed my hair and did my makeup, ignoring the fact that I look fashionably ugly without it. All my friends say I look amazing, but I always disagree with them.

_If only they knew what I really looked like before all the changes happened. Before I transfered to their school. Before I left my old school, and all the bitches and whores along with it. _

When we moved last year, I had promised myself that I wouldn't be the outcast of the school. I would be the queen bee. I used to have nerdy glasses, blonde hair, and had horrible taste in clothes. I went out, got contacts, dumped the glasses, bought some hair dye and dyed my hair black with a red stripe or two, and got a whole new wardrobe.

My parents hadn't been exactly friendly with it, but when I told them I had used up my life savings and didn't spend any of their money, they seemed just fine with it. It disgusted me, that they would just be cool with it the minute I told them that. They just cared about Ben and money. They didn't give a damn about me.

I sighed and walked downstairs. I walked in the direction of the dining table and saw my parents and Ben sitting and eating breakfast.

"Mm. Blueberry pancakes and toast." I said with a (fake) smile on my face.

"Delish. Come and eat, dear." my mother looked up at me. She had red hair, blue eyes, and was seriously thin. She could have passed as a model, except for the fact that she was married to my father. He was the total opposite of _beautiful_. He had shaggy, blonde hair that was too long for my likings, dark green eyes, and he dressed like a freaking hippie!

I sat down, picking up my fork and digging into the incredibly good food. Ben and my father stuffed their faces, while me and my mother gracefully and politely ate. I locked eyes with my mother and we both shook our heads at the boys.

"Well, I really should be getting to work." my father said. I mentally sighed in relief.

"Don't forget your shoulder pad, dear." my mother said, getting up and getting his "shoulder pad" for him.

"More like manpurse." I whispered to Ben and we both cracked up laughing.

"Brooke! Ben! I expect more from you!" our mother glanced at us.

I snickered.

"Hey, did you guys know we have new neighbors now? First time in years, if I recall!" my father smiled as he grabbed his coat.

"Yes, dad. Now, don't you have to go to work?" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, yes! That you for that, Brooke! I almost forgot." he said. And with that, he disappeared out the door. I put my plate and silverware in the sink, and trudged back upstairs to my room. ]

"Thank Neptune it's Saturday." I said as I flopped down on my bed and grabbed my book. _The Red Pyramid_ by Rick Riordan.

Once I was done, I placed my bookmark in the spot where I had stopped, and closed the book. I covered up and soon I was enveloped in darkness.

**Whew. Okay, that's all folks! Review and stay strong!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me:Hello loves! Welcome to Candyland, where everything is made out of candy, and dreams come true!**

**Wally: Kuki!? **

**Kuki: Wally!?**

**Hoagie: Pickles!**

**Me: And it just turned into a lovesick drama opera, staring Wally and Kuki, with a special guest. Mr. Pickles!**

**Wally: Shut it, cruddy thing.**

**Me: I AM NOT A THING, I AM A GIRL! A NORMAL HUMAN BEING, SOMETHING YOU WILL NEVER BE! ~Throws Wally into a river~**

**Kuki: And on to the show we go!**

**!**

_I quickly ran to the old house, knowing he would find me eventually. He always did. _

_I tried to calm my racing heart, no luck. My phone was dead, I was in the middle of nowhere, and had no one with me. It was always the same. _

_Footsteps. _

_I buried my head in my knees, hoping like hell that he wouldn't see me. No such luck._

_"There you are. You know you can't hide from me," his husky voice said. He crouched down and lightly brushed his thumb over my cheek. I trembled and cringed. _

_"P-please don't hurt me." I whispered. _

_"I'm not going to hurt you, baby. I just want to talk."_

_"You say that every time. What is it you want to 'talk' about now?" I glared at him._

_"Don't be such a priss, baby. Now, what'll it be. The easy way? Or the hard way?"_

_"How about neither?"_

_"Neither is not an answer in this case. It's either the easy way, or the hard way."_

_"Go to hell."_

_"Been there, done that."_

_"So, you're a demon or something?" I gasped._

_"Kind of, yes. A demon-HEY! Don't change the subject!"_

_"Damn..it was working up until then," I whispered._

_All was silent._

_"Brooke, Brooke!" the voice sounded far away, as if it were a hundred miles away._

"Huh?" I jolted awake. My parents were standing next to my bed.

"Mom! Dad! What if I had been dressing and fell asleep with no clothes on! There's such thing called privacy!" I screamed.

They shook their heads, mumbled a few words in a language I couldn't understand, and walked out.

"God, why wake me up if you're not going to tell me anything?" I huffed, pulling the covers over my head.

"Maybe because they want you to wake up and come downstairs?" my (annoying) brother said from the doorway.

"Go to Tartarus," I retorted.

"Go.. get run over by a bus or something, I don't know," he grumbled.

"Fatty."

"Stupid!"

"Imbecile!"

"What's an imbecile?" Ben asked.

"Another word for annoying," I answered.

"Love you too, sister," he said as he walked out of my room.

"Whatever," I yelled over my shoulder.

_What to do today.. hang with the girls, of course!_

I took a shower, dressed, and skipped downstairs for a day of fun with the girls...

And was stopped by my mom and a guy who looked like he'd just gotten out of a fight. Black hair, blue eyes, and emo-like clothes that were ripped up. He had a bruise on his cheek and he was limping.

"Brooke, honey! You remember Seth, right?" my mother said.

_Oh my god.._

_12345678901234567890123456890123456789012345789012 34567890_

Who's the mystery guy? What was Brooke's dream about? Such interesting questions, yet no answers.

Kuki: When are we going to be in the chapters again?

Wally: Soon, Kuki.

Me: WALLY!? I THOUGHT I GOT RID OF YOU! BACK INTO THE RIVER!

Hoagie: Wally, you might wanna run now.

Wally: On it! Sonic speed!

Me: (Face palm) He likes Sonic.. oh dear.

Kuki: Just end the chapter.

Me: This is TheOnlyException3, signing out!


	13. Chapter 13

**Welcome! Welcome one and all! **

**Disclaimer: I own almost none of the characters. Or Knd.**

**Hoagie's Coma Dream**

I wouldn't move. I couldn't. It seemed as if I was strapped to a table. My leg felt like it was on fire.

"Hoagie? What are you doing here?" a voice said. The voice sounded far away.

"I don't know. Who are you? Why am I here?" I asked, looking around, which only brought more pain to my burning leg.

"Those are questions you have to answer yourself." I turned side to side, trying to place the voice and find out where I was.

"How do I answer them?" I wondered aloud.

"With your past, of course."

"I don't remember my past. Bits and pieces of it, maybe. Not all of it, though." I said.

"You'll remember soon enough, Hoagie."

"How?"

"Enough questions. I must go now." the voice wavered and that was the last time I heard the voice.

"Where am I?" I sighed. Small pieces of memories were coming back to me. It didn't make any sense.

_Abby.._

_Kuki.._

_Nigel.._

_Rachel.._

_Wally.._

The names sounded familier, but I couldn't place them. I didn't know who they were or what they meant to me.

I was lost in a world I didn't know.

I needed answers, I needed to get back to those people I loved.

I couldn't.

The pain in my leg got stronger when I tried to walk. It was like walking through hell. I screamed in pain and fell to my knees. I brought my hands to my face and found they were wet with tears. I only then realized I had been crying.

I sighed and got up, ignoring the searing pain. I stumbled and limped to the other side of the room. I felt the walls, not knowing where I was going and accidently bumped my head.

"Well, that was lovely. Now my head hurts." I groaned into the darkness. I rubbed my head and continued on.

Suddenly I saw a bright light up ahead. I ran further, my curiosity getting the best of me.

What I saw took my imagination to higher levels. There I was, standing with 5 other people.

One girl wore a white-striped blue shirt, a red cap, and golden hoop earrings. She had long black hair, which she kept in a braid, and she wore white shoes. To my confusion, she spoke in third person rather than first.

Next to her was a short blonde kid wearing an orange hoodie, blue pants, and white shoes. He had an Australian accent, and kept glancing at the girl standing to the right of him.

She was wearing an over-sized green shirt, black leggings, green socks, and black and white chucks. She had long black hair, and she was clutching a purple rainbow monkey.

Standing in front of the group was a bald british boy wearing a red turtle neck sweater, grey shorts, white socks, and brown shoes.

Next to him was a girl with straight blond hair, an aqua-colored jumpsuit, an orange sweatshirt with purple stripes, and grey and brown sandals.

Strangely, he began to remember who they were. The first girl was Abby, then Wally, Kuki, Nigel, and Rachel.

"Wake up, Hoagie. Please." Abby said.

How?

I want to, but I can't.

"Hoagie!?"

"He's moving a little!"

I could hear them, but I couldn't see them.

And I couldn't open my eyes.

"Docter! He's awaking!" I head Rachel yell to the docter.

"Let him rest. Maybe he'll wake up in a bit." the docter says.

After 3 minutes it seems like they're giving up.

"Hoagie, wake up. Please. For me?" Abby said.

I wanted to tell her I can't, that it's too hard.

/~~~~!/~~~~!/~~~~!

Abby's Pov

/~~~~!/~~~~!/~~~~!

He heard. He had to have heard. He struggled and fumbled to open his eyes.

About a minute later, his eyes opened.

It was like a miracle happened.


End file.
